


It's not your fault.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set in season 3 episode 18: Guilt.The scene after Linda Cavanaugh shouts at Alex in the hospital.





	It's not your fault.

Olivia gets up from her desk when Alex leaves.

'Where are you going?'

'Two minutes,' she replies to Cragen.

Finn turns to Munch when Olivia leaves.

'Them two think they're so clever,'

'What do you mean?' replies Munch

Elliot looks over at Finn shaking his head quickly.

Munch looks from Finn to Elliot.

'What?'

'You really don't know,' 

'Know what?' Replies Munch.

Finn looks back at him eyebrows raised. 

'Wow...and you call yourself a detective,'

Meanwhile by the lift.

'Babe this isn't your fault,'

'Then why does it feel like it,' replies Alex.

Olivia pulls Alex into a hug kissing her on the forehead.

Alex steps into the lift as a tear falls from her eye.


End file.
